


That's Principal Wardwell to You

by BreWitching



Series: That's Principal Wardwell to You [1]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Dom/sub, F/F, One Shot, Paddling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Spanking, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 01:17:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18488299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreWitching/pseuds/BreWitching
Summary: Sabrina's been expelled from the Academy of Unseen Arts, and she's been skipping her Baxter High classes as well. Principal Wardwell sees to her punishment.





	That's Principal Wardwell to You

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my beautiful, amazing beta. Charlie <3  
> This is 100% Smut. Hope you enjoy! Please leave a review if you enjoy it. This is a one-shot, but I'm already thinking there might need to be a Part 2. Let me know if you'd enjoy a Part 2. ;)

 

The wind outside was howling against the thin paned windows of Baxter High, children in the hallway chattered excitedly all the same. Lilith ground her teeth with irritation. A soft tap on her door had her quickly swallowing her misplaced anger. She cleared her throat, “Yes?”

“Sorry to disturb you, Principal Wardwell, I just knew you’d want to see this straight away.” Baxter High’s mousy secretary, Miss Meeks, quaked in her loafers as she peeked into the Principal’s office.

“Yes, very well, Miss Meeks, let me have it then.” Lilith snapped, in no mood to deal with spineless mortals today.

Miss Meeks practically tossed the paper at Principal Wardwell’s desk before skittering off. “Well, what do we have here?” Lilith quirked a brow, eyeing the paper she now held in her grasp. It was apparent that a certain Spellman had been skipping her classes.

Lilith dragged her phone across her desk, pulling it to her ear with a twitch of her mouth. It was almost a smile, but not yet, she had to save that for later.

“Spellman Sister’s Mortuary, how can we help your dead today?” A raspy voice answered on the other side of the line.

“Ah, yes, Miss Spellman, this is Mary Wardwell, the Principal for Baxter High now. I’m calling in regard to your niece, Sabrina. It seems she has been neglecting her classes, and that really just won’t do.” Lilith lathered on her most buttery Principal voice.

An exasperated sigh sounded on the other end, “That’s just what Sabrina needs, to get expelled from yet another institution.”

“Another? My oh my, has Sabrina been expelled from the Academy?” Lilith feigned surprise.

“Indeed. Might you find some way she can reconcile her absences? To put her back in good standing with Baxter High?” Zelda could be heard on the other end, taking a long drag from her cigarette, and exasperating her request.

“I don’t see why not, though she might need to stay after school for a few days…” Lilith started.

“Yes, yes, whatever is necessary. You have my full approval. Good day, Miss Wardwell.”

The line clicked before the smile had completely crossed Lilith’s mouth. She set the phone back in its cradle with a gleeful tap of her manicured nails. Maybe today would be a good day after all. Suddenly the noise in the hallway didn’t seem so obnoxious. She even found herself striding out of her office with the smile still intact on her lips. Miss Meeks couldn’t retreat fast enough into her shell, she practically coward away from Lilith. Lilith stood in the doorway to the main office, leaning leisurely against the open doorway, “Miss Meeks, would you _please_ have Sabrina Spellman report to my office immediately after school.”

* * *

 

The last few hours of the day seemed to stretch on forever. Lilith tried her best to keep her anxiousness to herself. She was practically vibrating with excitement. It had been so long since she’d flexed her muscles. She licked her lips in anticipation of what was to come. She nearly jumped out of her seat as the final bell for the day rang through the halls. Dozens of voices talking all at once crowded the halls. Running feet, squeals of laughter and anxiety. Children running off to their respective after-school activities. Lilith for once laughed, she hoped they went out and raised hell.

At the end of the day, it doesn’t take long for the halls to fall quiet. Today was no exception. Miss Meeks had skittered off some time ago, and there was only one pair of heels to be heard clicking across the length of Baxter High’s hallways. Lilith busied herself with some nonsense on her desk, and let the sound Sabrina Spellman’s heels edged closer and closer.

A hand lifted to knock, but before flesh met wood, Lilith firmly spoke, “Enter.”

Sabrina Spellman opened the door slowly, the hinges protesting with a squeal. “Miss Wardwell, you wanted to see me?”

Lilith stood swiftly, ushering Sabrina into her office all the way. She shut the door swiftly behind the young girl. “That’s Principal Wardwell, to you.” She corrected the girl, though it was not with agitation.

“Principal Wardwell.” Sabrina swallowed hard, her throat bobbing with the effort.

There was no denying the predatory gleam in Lilith’s eyes as she sized up the pert blonde before her.

“It would seem, dear Sabrina, that you have been neglecting your studies. Is that correct?” Lilith prowled behind Sabrina, stroking a hand slowly across the span of Sabrina’s shoulders. Her fingers dusting against the length of Sabrina’s hair.

“Well, I have been a little preoccupied…” Sabrina started in, only for Lilith to interrupt her… “Ah ah, Sabrina, I asked you a question. Have you, _neglected_ , your studies?”

“Yes, Miss Wardwell.”

“Principal Wardwell.” Lilith corrected her sharply this time. Her eyes piercing Sabrina to the spot. “Your Aunt has seen it appropriate, for me to see that you return to good standing here at Baxter High. I will personally see to your punishment.”

Sabrina opened her mouth to protest, but the words died in her throat as Principal Wardwell opened her desk drawer and drew out a black wooden paddle. Most schools had sought to do away with the act of paddling as a punishment, but Baxter High was still a bit stuck in the past. Though no principal had had the guts to use it in some time. Lilith, on the other hand, had no qualms with using the more controversial method.

Lilith snapped her fingers in a very overly dramatic fashion, and the items atop her desk vanished. She stroked the paddle across her open palm, eyeing its lacquered finish with delight she hadn’t felt in some time. “Miss Spellman, if you would please set aside your coat and place yourself across my desk, I will begin.” Lilith cocked her head to the side, watching Sabrina’s eyes bug out of her adorable little head. Her blonde hair waving as she debated whether to fight her predicament. In a huff, she relented. She knew there wasn’t much ground for her to stand on, after all, Principal Wardwell had the approval of her Aunts. Details weren’t important, but she had approval in some respect.

Sabrina’s heavy red wool coat hit the floor with a soft thud. It seemed to add emphasis to the quiet around them. Everyone was gone for the day. No one around to interrupt, or possibly object. Lilith squared her shoulders, throwing her hair back. A shiver inched its way up her spine. She bit her lower lip, teeth nearly drawing blood as Sabrina bent herself over the front of Principal Wardwell’s desk. Her short skirt riding up to just barely show off the underside of her delicious little cheeks. Her white cotton panties, peaking out just above that. Lilith’s breath stalled in her chest, but she knew that any carnal appetites she had, would have to be saved for later.

Sabrina was shivering, draped across Principal Wardwell’s desk, feeling all manners of exposed. She could feel a draft where her skirt was riding up ever so slightly. She lifted a hand to reach down and adjust it, only to be promptly smacked across the hand with the paddle. It wasn’t enough to hurt, but it did sting. Sabrina flexed her fingers and ground her teeth together. “Is this really necessary?”

“The more you object, Miss Spellman, the more necessary it becomes.” Lilith purred, dragging the paddle ever so softly across the edge of the desk as she made her way around to where Sabrina’s backside was presented for her.

“Now, I’ll expect you to take your punishment as I see fit. Any action of defiance will be met with swifter and firmer action. Do you understand, Miss Spellman?” The paddle grazed the exposed flesh of Sabrina’s thighs, sending a deep quake through the blonde’s body. Sabrina nodded. A smack sounded through the room, as Sabrina flinched. The paddle had come down so swiftly on her rump, she’d been completely unprepared. Principal Wardwell spoke again from behind her, “Do we understand each other, Miss Spellman?”

“Yes, Miss Wardwell.” Sabrina gritted.

Another smack, Sabrina gasped. Her eyes watering. A hand on her lower back pressed her further into the desk. “Need I remind you again, Sabrina, that’s Principal Wardwell to you.”

“Yes, Principal Wardwell.” Sabrina hissed.

Lilith’s smile was an evil thing, spreading too far across her face. Her teeth bared slightly, the air in the room was already growing heavy with her own lusts. She was reveling in the sensation of bringing punishment down on someone again. She found herself without thinking, thrusting a hand into Sabrina’s blonde locks, tugging just slightly, but mostly enjoying the feel of the silky tresses. She let the paddle rub firmly against Sabrina’s bum. Sabrina was expecting another smack, but Lilith knew that. She wanted the next one to catch Sabrina by surprise again. She wanted to hear the blonde gasp with surprise.

Lilith was not mistaken though, she could smell the blonde’s own arousal blooming. The musk of her teenage loins, ever so sweetly filling the Mother of Demon’s nostrils. She inhaled the succulent scent, relishing in it.

The next thwack was the hardest of them so far, the sound of it reverberated throughout the room. Lilith was a professional though, she knew how hard she could punish the blonde before she reached her limit. Red was blooming across the blonde’s rump, as her skirt rode higher and higher. All the same, the dampness between the young witch’s thighs was undeniable. Her young juices coating her white panties. Lilith had no doubt the material would be practically see-through in no time.

 

It was Lilith now who was shivering, everything about the scene before her set her skin on fire. She hadn’t felt so alive in some time. Sabrina shifted, anxious in her white stockings. Lilith had gotten distracted, playing with the locks of hair at the blonde’s exposed nape. Sabrina licked her lips, and turned her head to the side, catching Lilith’s eyes. It was only for a moment, but the heat in the young witch’s eyes was far too enticing. Lilith looked away quickly, breaking the heated tension between their gazes. She was losing focus.

 

The paddle came down on Sabrina again with a crack, though this time it was on her exposed thighs. The flesh flushed at the unexpected contact. A throaty moan escaped Sabrina’s lips, and the desk beneath her scooted forward under the force of her flinch. The scrape of the desk’s legs on the wood floor was nearly masked entirely though, by the blonde’s outburst. Lilith’s eyebrows shot up. It seemed the young prodigy was full of surprises still. Before Sabrina could collect herself, Lilith brought the paddle against flesh yet again. But this time, not quite as firmly. The undeniable pout that the teenager expelled, had a throaty laugh escape Lilith’s lips. This had turned out far more interesting than she had even hoped.

 

Upon inspection of the blonde, her state was even more disheveled now. Her skirt had ridden up to completely expose her soft ass, her white cotton panties were saturated between her milky thighs. The sight could not have pleased Lilith more. She found herself setting the paddle down on the desk with a thud, her arms planted on either side of Sabrina. She leaned down over the blonde, her breath hot in the young girl’s ear, “Have you learned your lesson yet, Miss Spellman?”

 

Sabrina swallowed thickly, feeling Principal Wardwell’s hips pressed so tightly against her exposed derriere. Sabrina squirmed, pushing further against Miss Wardwell. Lilith relented just slightly, too caught up in the scent and sensation of having the blonde so close. She was not prepared for Sabrina to spin herself around. Sabrina’s lithe arms snaked around Lilith’s neck, and her young hot mouth met the Principal’s. A gasp escaped Lilith unbidden. Sabrina took the opportunity to snake her tongue in, stroking it hungrily against Lilith’s.

 

“Miss Spellman, this is entirely inappropriate.” Principal Wardwell choked out, between hot gasps.

 

“I’d say we’re past that point, _Principal Wardwell_.” Sabrina’s hand grasped a handful of Lilith’s hair, drawing her ever closer. Soft milky thighs, wrapping around the Principal’s small waist. Their bodies meshed together, Lilith clutching the blonde’s back. The musk in the air, only continued to grow, as they tugged hungrily at each other. Lilith could hardly comprehend what was happening, and neither could Sabrina for that matter.

 

At what point had Lilith entirely relinquished her dominating position? Was she so caught off guard by this slip of a witch? As the blonde’s mouth worked a trail down Lilith’s neck, she found she didn’t quite care at present. Lilith’s hand slid from the fair-haired girl’s back, round to rest on an exposed thigh. Fingers crept north, dancing across silky skin. Her mature talons hooked the edge of thoroughly saturated panties, eager to explore the sex beneath. Sabrina threw her head back, as Lilith inserted a delicate digit into the blonde. Warm heat enveloped her, Sabrina thrust her hips forward, eager to welcome Principal Wardwell’s affections deeper into her tight little pussy. Lilith’s mouth found Sabrina’s neck, teeth grazing, biting. She tasted so good, salty with need. Lilith circled the young woman’s nub with her thumb, as hips rocked against her hand. She could feel the blonde coming closer to the edge. Lilith’s teeth sunk into Sabrina’s collar bone, at the same moment Sabrina cried out. Her moans coming in waves, as her orgasm crashed against them both.

 

The ache in Lilith’s own loins was positively otherworldly at this point. But she promptly extracted herself from the young witch. Righting the girl’s panties. Sabrina’s eyes were heavy, hooded. The young witch licked her swollen lips.

 

“Are we done already?” Sabrina whispered questioningly.

 

Lilith smoothed the sweet girl’s hair, tucking a lock behind her ear. She pulled Sabrina down off the desk, into her lap. Cradled there, she held the girl against her, seated in a plush chair perched in front of the imposing desk. “Yes, dear. That’s all for today.” Her voice was soft, soothing even. Sabrina would admit she was too exhausted to question the tone. Too sated to question the shift in demeanor of her usually imposing Principal.

 

Sabrina rested her head against the brunette’s shoulder, closing her eyes softly. Drawing circles on the older woman’s arm that cradled her gently.

 

“Was this the extent of my detention, Principal Wardwell?” Sabrina found herself asking, as much as she wasn’t sure she wanted the answer. A part of her was ready to die inside if the older woman said yes. Sabrina busied herself looking everywhere else, but at the woman holding her.

 

Lilith’s hand beneath the young girl’s chin she brought young hopeful eyes up to meet her own, “I’ll expect to see you the same time tomorrow, I’m not quite finished with you yet, Sabrina.”

 


End file.
